


Art: Do take a bite, Potter

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants to show Potter why he likes apples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Do take a bite, Potter




End file.
